Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, video calls, text messaging, email, research, entertainment, and/or for conducting critical business transactions. Wireless communication devices may use wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like to communicate over wireless communication networks.
Wireless communication networks comprise a collection of wireless access nodes connected together with communication links. A wireless communication network may also be connected to other communication networks. Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to wireless communication services. Wireless access nodes communicate with wireless communication devices.
In addition to wireless access nodes and wireless communication devices, wireless communication systems also include routers, such as Internet Protocol (IP) routers. The IP routers route communications between the wireless access nodes and the rest of the wireless communication network.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide a system, method, hardware, and software to provide call routing when connection to a core network is lost. In one instance, the method includes a base station that wirelessly exchanges data packets associated with one or more communication sessions with one or more wireless communication devices. The method further includes an Internet Protocol (IP) router that scans the data packets to identify active users on the base station and generates a database of the active users. The method includes the IP router detecting a loss of connection to the core network and determining which of the communication sessions can be maintained based on the database of active users. The method further includes the IP router routing the data packets for the communication sessions that can be maintained back to the base station for delivery.
In another example, a wireless communication system provides call routing when connection to a core network is lost. The wireless communication system includes a base station and an Internet Protocol (IP) router. The base station wirelessly exchanges data packets associated with one or more communication sessions. The IP router scans the data packets to identify active users on the base station and generates a database of the active users. The IP router detects a loss of connection to the core network and determines which of the communication sessions can be maintained based on the database of active users. The IP router routes the data packets for the communication sessions that can be maintained back to the base station for delivery.